


Dear Mai

by tingles22



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, F/M, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pre-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingles22/pseuds/tingles22
Summary: Dear Mai,I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but I’m leaving.---Or, Zuko's entire letter to Mai
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Dear Mai

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no write! Feeling really inspired after binging ATLA a few months ago, and wanted to continue Zuko's letter to Mai that she reads from in Boiling Rock. Zuko is a known theatre fan, so I think his letter would be quite dramatic.

Dear Mai,

I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but I’m leaving. It’s complicated, but I couldn’t drag you into this. You’re so good, and I’ve lost what that means to me along the way.

I thought coming home would be everything I ever wanted, but that wasn’t the case. You were everything I ever wanted, and I’m so sorry I couldn’t be enough for you. 

I meant what I said on Ember Island, I’m angry at myself, and I think I figured out why. Admitting this will make me a traitor to the Fire Nation, but I can’t help it. My anger has bubbled over, and I can’t let myself live like this anymore. I’m living a lie, and you’re my only truth.

Gone are the days I can stand aside and let the Fire Lord endanger the other nations, especially our own. I know you won’t see it this way, but I am fighting for the Fire Nation, just not how my Father thinks we should.

War is destruction, and our people are dying. I am dying. Acceptance is not an option, and I know now there is no home for me in Caldera, not as it is at least. When I’m with you, I feel at home. At peace. It’s a sense of calmness that I thought I would never have again after speaking out in the war room all those years ago. I can’t step aside when I’ve known for so long the Fire Nation is sick. Sick with treachery and treason, and I cannot take it any longer.

I was my Father’s perfect right hand in that meeting the other day, but I was not myself. I’m so angry with myself and with our once great nation. 

I can’t tell you where I’m going, only that I’ll be gone. Please, don’t come looking for me. And please, don’t tell Azula.

Zuko.


End file.
